


the one where alec is blind

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: blind man on a blind date.Team: GreenBingo Square: Blind Dating





	the one where alec is blind

 

 

 

Alec’s nervous, though he really shouldn’t be. It’s not like he has high hopes for this date anyway -- it’s just the first one in a long time, is all. He picks his outfits by counting the hangers that Izzy arranges so he knows which color he’s putting on, not that it really matters. His wardrobe is 95% black anyway.

Still, dating has been hard since he moved to a new city on a job transfer and he’s not sure what to expect. He misses his home -- New York is loud and chaotic and hard to navigate with his guide dog, so he takes his cane more often than not and it’s what he’ll take to tonight when he meets this Magnus at the restaurant on a blind date. Blind man on a blind date; Alec grimaces at the irony.

He feels for his phone and wallet one last time, then heads out the door.

 

\---

 

Magnus let him choose the restaurant, so Alec picks a favorite -- a rustic little Italian Eatery tucked into a side street. He knows the layout of the room, can count the steps to the table the clear for him if he calls ahead. This time, though, there’s someone waiting for him.

“You must be Alec,” a warm voice says.

“Magnus?”

“Yes,” he says, and Alec can hear his voice traveling around the table and the scrape of a chair.

“Don’t do that,” Alec says sharply.

“…sorry?” Magnus says.

Alec feels for the edge of the table and folds his cane up. He brushes a hand through his hair in irritation. When people move stuff around him, it can be dangerous. He once brought a guy back to his place that left a cabinet open and Alec banged into it, had to call Izzy when he could feel the blood gushing into his eye. He’d needed ten stitches and never called the guy back.

But Magnus doesn’t know about any of that yet. “It’s just,” Alec says, “I know where everything is. And I’m not helpless or anything.”

“I know that,” Magnus says, sitting down in his own chair. “Isabelle told me you moved here by yourself. That’s really brave, Alec. This is a tough city for anyone.”

“But especially me? Because I’m blind?”

“No,” Magnus says, because you’re young and this is your first time away from home.”

“…oh,” Alec says, feeling like an enormous asshole. “Sorry.”

“Let’s start over again,” Magnus says.

His voice is so nice, for the first time in a long while, Alec wishes he could see his face. “Yeah,” Alec says, “that sounds good.”

 

 


End file.
